


Remnants and Rebuilding

by buzzbuzz34



Series: Sasha Week 2021 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Implied death and destruction, Spoilers for Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), sasha week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: A few days had passed since Sasha and Grizzop arrived in Ancient Rome.A few days since the dragons – the future meritocrats – destroyed the city.A few days since Grizzop had died.
Series: Sasha Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sasha Week 2021





	Remnants and Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of @sashaweek! Today's prompt was Rome, and I wanted to explore some of the time between the Ancient Rome sidequest and the Roman Rogues sidequest.

A few days had passed since Sasha and Grizzop arrived in Ancient Rome.

A few days since the dragons – the future meritocrats – destroyed the city.

A few days since Grizzop had died.

Sasha still didn’t know how to process everything. She was trapped in the past, and she was alone. Rome continued to burn in the distance, but the initial damage was done and there was no sign of the dragons returning.

Cicero and Sasha met up with a few other survivors on the edge of the destroyed area, and together they ran small scouting parties into the edge of the wreckage to see if they could find anyone else alive or supplies they could use. Food, clothing, weapons, anything that might be even halfway useful or potentially traded. It wasn’t as if any of them had a home anymore.

At least Sasha could relate to that.

She found herself responsible for securing the makeshift camps the survivors made, where they could rest, heal the injured, and do their best to handle the total annihilation of everything they knew. Most of the survivors were regular civilians, so Sasha called on every survival factoid that Grizzop had imparted to her. He was still helping, in his way.

Sasha saw a handful of her new companions coming long before they neared the camp, and kept her eye on them the whole time they approached, just in case something attacked them. She remembered the monsters they’d faced in modern Rome – or future Rome, as it were – but didn’t know when they might start to manifest. At least for now, the group remained unscathed from those sorts of perils.

The group approached, many of them carrying bags filled with supplies, foodstuffs, and spare clothing, but one cradled a medium sized object in their arms.

“We found a child.”

Because Sasha had the most level head in the crisis, many people looked to her for advice and leadership. She could dart through the shadows with ease and her stoicism was mistaken for calm composure when her heart was screaming nonstop.

Though she still had trouble with the Latin language, she did her best to reply, this time with a shrug. What was she supposed to do with a kid?

“What should we do with it?” The person asked.

“Take care of it, I guess?” Sasha replied. She wasn’t about to abandon the kid in the wilderness, but she didn’t know the first thing about childcare, especially not when they were living in the middle of nowhere on the edge of a burning city.

They readjusted the child in their arms. “What should we call it?”

“Doesn’t it have a name?”

It was their turn to shrug. “I don’t think it’s even old enough to speak. Atlius found a few other children too. Most of them are old enough to walk, but few are speaking. Can’t say I blame them, given everything. He should be coming up soon with them. We’ll probably need names for some of them too.”

Sasha hadn’t expected to find many kids. She hadn’t expected to find any survivors at all, truthfully. Her head spun; they would need a more permanent location if they were going to be taking in so many people, so many children.

“I don’t know any Roman names,” she replied. “Not besides the few of you. You know I’m not really from around here.”

“Surely you know some names, though. People you know.”

“Can’t you come up with names?” It seemed a big responsibility to be put on Sasha’s shoulders.

“But… I thought you might want to. You’ve been leading us, so…”

Sasha felt all of the air get kicked out of her. She didn’t want to lead, she didn’t want anyone to look up to her.

But if that was what it took for them to survive, then maybe she could manage it.

Yeah, I know some names, but they’re not Roman.”

“We can sort that out. We can change them around if we need to.”

“Well, in that case…” Sasha thought to herself, and remembered Grizzop, Hamid, Azu, Zolf, Wilde, Brock… “I think I know some people who we could name these kids after. People that deserve that sort of honor, I guess.”

If Sasha was to create a home in the past, she would want to remember them and carry them with her, even if she would never see them again. They had given her a family and protected her and loved her, though she never felt she deserved it.

Now, maybe she could give these kids a home. Maybe she could give them a family.

And they could have the childhood and life Sasha never thought she could have, not until that chance encounter, two thousand years in the future, in an alleyway in London.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Check out @sashaweek on tumblr for more good Sasha content!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com


End file.
